Abeona, eos protege
by Miruru
Summary: -COMPLETE- Cambio de rating de T a M ¡Chap 3 UP! En la expansión del Imperio Romano, un niño de ojos verdes y pelo castaño es tomado bajo la tutela de Roma, empezando así la historia de unas pequeñas naciones que duraron hasta el día de hoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Abeona, eos protege. **

**_Capítulo 1_****  
**

La batalla había durado mucho tiempo pero ahora Roma se sentía orgulloso. Había vencido a los cartaginenses y allí, de pie mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes, se encontraba un niño pequeño con el rostro sucio. Roma dedujo sin mucho esfuerzo de quién se trataba, pero aún así decidió preguntar. Se agachó al lado del niño y le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? -dijo Roma con un tono afable.

- Soy Hispania -dijo el niño tranquilamente- ¿Y usted? ¿Por qué se han ido los cartaginenses? Usted los mató, ¿no?

El mayor rió un poco- Eh, eh, muchas preguntas de golpe. Yo soy el gran Imperio romano. Los cartaginenses se han ido porque estas tierras ya no les pertenecen.

- Pero ellos son los que me ayudaban y me protegían -dijo el pequeño con un claro gesto preocupado.

- No te preocupes -dijo Roma cogiendo al niño en brazos- A partir de ahora estarás bajo mi protección. Cuando necesites ayuda, papá Roma estará aquí para protegerte.

A pesar que un leve escalofrío recorrió al pequeño por un momento, Hispania se quedó quieto mirándolo entre fascinado y alerta. Un silencio incómodo y extraño se instaló mientras el pequeño se agarró con las manos del hombro de Roma, mirando el paisaje desde la altura. Roma intentaba hacerle hablar, pero el pequeño contestaba con monosílabos. El campamento de los romanos estaba instalado en una gran explanada. Roma, cargando aún con Hispania, se adentró en su tienda y lo dejó encima de un lecho. Hispania miraba a los lados curiosamente, viendo objetos que no había visto cuando estuvo bajo la protección de los cartaginenses.

Roma volvió hasta donde estaba con un trapo mojado en la mano. Con suavidad empezó a limpiarle la cara y los brazos que estaban sucios de barro y polvo. Hispania cerró un poco los ojos, pero dejó que le limpiara la cara.

- Señor, ¿cómo ha dicho que se llamaba? -preguntó de nuevo el pequeño.

- No me llames señor, te he dicho que me llames papá Roma -dijo el mayor sonriendo tontamente.

- ¿Pa…? -empezó Hispania, pero repentinamente un soldado entró en la tienda.

- Eh, viejo, los demás vamos a darnos una vuelta a ver si encontramos a…-empezó el soldado con una actitud amigable.

- No hables así delante del niño -dijo Roma reprochándole su vocabulario

- Viejo. -dijo Hispania mirando a Roma tranquilamente.

- ¡Eh! ¡N-No, Hispania! No puedes llamarme viejo, te dije que me llamaras papá -dijo Roma dejando su rostro a la altura del de Hispania.

- Pero yo quiero llamarte viejo -dijo el niño mirando a Roma sin malicia alguna- ¿Por qué está mal, viejo?

- Agh… p-porque… -empezó Roma, intentando buscar alguna respuesta coherente. El niño le miró interrogante y sonrió. Aquello lo desarmó por completo ya que, en todo el rato que llevaban, el niño no había sonreído ni una sola vez- E-está bien… Haz lo que quieras. Pero piensa bien lo de llamarme papá, ¿vale?

- Vale, viejo -dijo Hispania sonriendo ampliamente.

Roma tan sólo pudo pegar un suspiro resignado.

* * *

- ¡Ven aquí! -gritaba Roma corriendo tras Hispania.

El niño correteaba por el lugar, pasando por debajo de sillas, usando las mesas como escudo. El mayor esquivaba las cosas como podía y alargaba los brazos intentando darle alcance. Cada vez que volvía a Hispania, el niño no dejaba de hacerle trastadas. Esta vez habían sido las sandalias de Roma. Se las había deshecho de tal forma que cuando se las puso se le rompieron y por poco se pega un tortazo contra el suelo. Supo que había sido él porque estaba en la entrada de la tienda, asomado y mirando hacia dentro con una expresión serena.

Siguió a Hispania hasta que vio como subía el tronco de un árbol y se quedaba lejos de su alcance, mirándolo tranquilamente. Roma puso los brazos en jarra a la vez que miraba hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

- Baja de ahí, jovencito -dijo Roma con tono enfadado.

- No quiero -dijo Hispania mirándole seriamente.

- Te estás portando muy mal últimamente -dijo Roma- No entiendo por qué te portas así con tu padre que tanto te quiere.

- Pensaba que te ibas a quedar conmigo -dijo Hispania mirándolo aún serio- Pero no haces más que irte y dejarme solo. Te lo mereces.

Hispania se removió un poco en el lugar donde estaba sentado y sin querer perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás. Roma se movió correctamente y lo agarró al vuelo antes de que se diera algún golpe contra el suelo. Una vez que se vio a salvo, Hispania se agarró a Roma con algo de miedo por lo que había ocurrido.

- Vamos, vamos. Ya está. ¿Lo ves? Papá Roma te salvó de nuevo -dijo el hombre acariciando su cabello para intentar calmarlo.- Te dije que lo haría. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme siempre aquí. Tengo otros de los que cuidar. Eso no significa que te quiera menos, Hispania.

El niño no le dijo nada. Se quedó allí agarrado, dejando por fin de sentir aquella soledad que le invadía cuando se quedaba solo en la península. Roma frunció el ceño ante el silencio del niño, esperaba que le dijera algo que le quitara importancia a lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Algo que le hiciera pensar que Hispania no le hacía esas travesuras porque se sintiera solo. Pero era verdad, el niño le había dado mucha importancia al asunto y tampoco es que le faltara razón.

- ¡Mira! ¡Ya sé qué vamos a hacer! -dijo Roma logrando captar la atención del niño- ¿Quieres venirte de viaje conmigo?

- ¿De viaje? -dijo Hispania mirándolo asombrado- Pensaba que no podía salir de la península.

- No vamos a ir lejos, vendrás conmigo y yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro -dijo Roma- Así pasaremos unos días juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial! ¡Me voy de viaje con el viejo! -canturreaba Hispania, sonriendo de manera radiante y abrazándose al cuello de Roma, el cual echó a reír.- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

- Tu padre es tan genial que ha logrado conquistar el territorio que hay entre el de ambos. -dijo Roma empezando a caminar hacia la villa en la que residía cuando venía a la península- Así ahora tendré menos dificultades para venir. Vamos a conocer a parte de la Galia. Concretamente la Galia Comata.

- Galia Cona… Goma… Toma… -empezó Hispania intentando pronunciar aquella palabra que no había escuchado nunca hasta ahora.

- Comata -dijo Roma tras reír un poco- Puedes llamarlo Galia a secas, ya se identificará con ese nombre.

Dejó a Hispania en una silla mientras le buscaba unas sandalias de su tamaño para que no fuera descalzo por ahí. Tenía la manía de quitarse las sandalias y caminar sin ellas.

- Además, Galia está al lado de la península. Así que, mientras yo no esté, tendrás un amigo con quien pasar el rato -dijo Roma atándole las sandalias a los tobillos.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿No es mentira? -dijo Hispania mirándole con los ojos brillantes de la emoción ante la idea que le acababa de proponer.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Es cierto. -dijo Roma sonriéndole de manera agradable- Si os hacéis amigos podréis jugar y así ya no estarás solo mientras yo estoy fuera.

- ¡Bien! -dijo Hispania saltando al suelo. Empezó a corretear alrededor de Roma sonriendo contento y dando saltitos.- ¡Tendré un amigo con quien jugar! No es que no me gusten los conejos para jugar, pero no dan mucho tema de conversación.

- Está bien, está bien. Veo que te gusta la idea -dijo Roma después de reír ante la reacción del chico. Hispania afirmó con la cabeza a la última frase que dijo el mayor.- También quería hacerte un regalo

- ¿Regalo? -dijo Hispania mirándolo curiosamente, observando como se incorporaba y buscaba algo. Roma se agachó frente a él y le puso una especie de colgante que le quedaba bastante grande y del cual colgaba una especie de medalla. La agarró con sus manos y la miró.- ¿Qué es esto? Pesa…

- Se llama bulla. -dijo Roma- Es una medalla que te protegerá de los malos espíritus. No te la tienes que quitar nunca hasta que cumplas los 17 años y te hagas un adulto.

- ¿Me protegerá? -dijo Hispania aún mirando la medalla. Roma afirmó con la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando sonriente. El pequeño estiró los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Roma, abrazándolo y sonriéndole cálidamente- Gracias, viejo.

- Ah, qué mono eres~ -dijo el mayor abrazándolo y frotando su mejilla contra la del pequeño.

- V-viejo, la barba rasca -dijo Hispania intentando apartarse del roce de la barba de Roma.- S-suelta…

El niño le pegó un golpe en el puente de la nariz que hizo que Roma lo soltara para llevarse una mano a frotarse el porrazo. Hispania se atusó la ropa y volvió a mirarse la bulla sonriendo alegremente. Era el primer regalo que recibía de Roma y el significado que tenía le hacía sentir que era aún más especial. El mayor se incorporó y lo miró tiernamente. Le hacía ilusión ver que le gustaba.

- Hoy es un día perfecto para emprender un viaje. Hace buen tiempo, está dentro de los días favorables y ahora que tienes tu bulla, todo va sobre ruedas.

- ¡Estoy preparado! -dijo el niño afirmando con la cabeza, con cara de decisión.

- ¡Vamos a conocer a tu nuevo amigo! -dijo Roma una vez hubo cogido su espada.

- ¡Vamos! -gritó Hispania con ganas.

* * *

- ¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Hispania por vigésimo quinta vez.

Roma suspiró inaudiblemente por vigésima vez. Las primeras cinco veces le había llegado a parecer hasta mono. Las otras veinte fueron, aunque entendibles, pesadas. Comprendía que el niño era pequeño, que se cansaba con más facilidad y que se aburría aún con más facilidad.

- Ya casi estamos. Ya hemos entrado en territorios galos -dijo Roma.

- Eso lo dijiste también las otras veinticuatro veces y no era verdad -dijo Hispania frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- ¿Las has contado? -dijo Roma sorprendido mirando al niño- Pensaba que era el único.

- Calculo tu límite -dijo Hispania sonriendo.

- ... Eres un pequeño demonio cuando quieres -dijo Roma mirándolo con una gota recorriendo su sien.

Hispania rió un poco y Roma pensó que, a pesar de aquello, el niño era mono cuando quería.

- Bueno, ¿entonces queda mucho? -volvió a insistir el pequeño.

- Sí, queda un cuarto de hora aún -dijo Roma para ver si así el niño dejaba de dar la lata un rato.

- ¿Eeeh? Yo no quiero caminar tanto rato. -se quejó- Llevo muchas horas andando, me duelen los pies con estas sandalias.

- Pues quédate ahí -dijo Roma intentando cortar las quejas de Hispania.

- Pues eso haré -dijo Hispania y se sentó en una roca que había en el camino.

- Hispania, no seas tonto. Vamos. -dijo Roma parándose y mirando al niño. El susodicho negó con la cabeza de manera mona, pero aún así no se dejó convencer- Hispaniaa... Está bien, aquí te quedas.

La idea de dejar al pequeño Hispania detrás le pareció buena y coherente hasta que pasaron diez minutos. Si no fuera porque unos soldados romanos le saludaron, hubiera salido corriendo hacia atrás para buscarlo. Su mirada se detuvo en un o una niño/a más o menos de la misma estatura que Hispania y que lo miraba tímidamente. Se agachó a su lado y le sonrió amablemente.

- Tú eres Galia, ¿verdad? -el niño afirmó- Yo soy Roma. A partir de ahora cuidaré de ti. Eres un niño, ¿no es así?

- S-sí, soy un niño -dijo Galia mirándolo aún muy cohibido.

- Bueno pues, a partir de ahora me puedes llamar papá Roma -insistió en cada letra que conformaba la palabra papá. No quería que se repitiera el accidente con Hispania.

- Papá Roma... -dijo Galia esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

- Aw, qué mono eres. -dijo Roma acariciándole el pelo de manera cariñosa, cosa que hizo que el niño se sonrojara levemente.

- ¡Te encontré, viejo! -se escuchó gritar a una voz de niño pequeño.

Roma se incorporó y se giró para ver a Hispania, respirando agitadamente, con la cara manchada un poco de barro. Sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que el muchacho no tenía ninguna herida más y que había logrado encontrarlo, pero su boca se entreabrió con sorpresa cuando vio la cara que empezaba a poner Hispania. El pequeño tenía una expresión triste y lágrimas empezaron a asomar por sus ojos.

- ¿P-por qué me has abandonado? M-me dijiste que me protegerías, ¿es que me odias? -dijo el niño llorando, llevándose las manos cerca de los ojos, para quitarse las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y mirando al suelo tímidamente- Me han perseguido unos lobos y pensaba que me iban a comer. Si ésa es tu manera de protegerme, da asco.

- Por Hércules, no llores. No es cierto que te odie -dijo Roma agachándose a su lado, con los brazos en un intento de calmarlo de algún modo, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

- Viejo mentiroso -dijo Hispania aún sollozando

Galia miraba al niño recién llegado que no dejaba de llorar por mucho que Roma intentaba calmarlo con palabras. Podía notar como el niño parecía desconsolado y aquello le dejaba intranquilo. No conocía a ese niño pero tampoco quería que llorara. Se acercó a él y le miró con cierta angustia. Roma se apartó un poco, pasando su mirada de uno al otro.

- N-no llores… Ya ha pasado todo y ahora no estás solo, ¿vale? -le dijo Galia.

Hispania dejó de sollozar por un momento y se quedó mirando a Galia con alguna lágrima por su mejilla y una expresión un poco confundida. Galia se miró las manos por un momento, comprobando que no estuvieran sucias, y acto seguido le quitó las lágrimas con ellas.

- Tú… eres Galia Con…Come…Goma… -empezó Hispania, teniendo otra vez problemas en recordar cuál era la palabra que había usado Roma.

- Te dije que podías llamarlo Galia a secas, Hispania -dijo flojito Roma, temiendo que el niño echara otra vez a llorar sólo por el hecho de hablarle.

- ¿Tú eres Galia? -dijo Hispania mirándolo curiosamente. El susodicho afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco y ese hecho se le contagió al hispano- ¿Eres una chica?

- S-soy un chico -dijo tímido Galia.

- Oh… Es que, tienes unos rasgos bonitos como los de una chica -dijo Hispania sonriendo inocentemente, logrando, sin proponérselo, dejar a Galia avergonzado.- ¡Seamos amigos!

- ¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, confundido por la efusividad del chico.

- El viejo -se escuchó de fondo a Roma repetir la palabra "papá"- está casi siempre de viaje y nos dejará solos -dijo Hispania moviendo los brazos insistentemente- Por eso, como vivimos cerca, deberíamos ser amigos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Um… ¿Y si eres mi amigo no estaré solo? -dijo Galia mirando a Hispania aún no muy convencido, éste afirmó con la cabeza insistentemente- V-vale, seamos amigos… eh… N-no sé cómo te llamas…

- ¡Hispania! Seamos grandes amigos, Galia -dijo sonriendo.

El galo le devolvió la sonrisa y aquello animó a Hispania, que le dio un amistoso abrazo mientras seguía gritando cosas sobre lo amigos que eran. Roma rió enternecido por la situación. Esperaba que eso arreglara alguno de los problemas que tenían debido a sus largas ausencias.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic. Tenía en mente tres: uno es histórico y los otros dos eran así más relax have fun. Así que al final me decidí por empezar este que era menos pesado (a la hora de documentar). La verdad es que me he divertido más de lo que esperaba escribiendo este fanfic. Las escenas se escribían solas y no podía dejar de pensar: Aw, qué mono es chibi!Antonio y después cuando hice salir a chibi!Francis me moría de risa pensando: este niño mono es ese pervertido. **

**Ahora quería comentar dos cosas. Tuve problemas con el título como siempre *porque soy una tiquismiquis de mierda* y quería que fuera en latín, así que agradezco a Phant y Nitha que me han ayudado a traducir la frase que quería al latín. El título significa "Protégelos, Abeona." Abeona es la diosa romana que vigila a los niños que por ****primera vez abandonaban las casa de sus padres, salvaguardando sus primeros pasos solos.**

**Sobre la frase de que ya no tendrá que jugar con los conejos viene porque Hispania significa: tierra abundante en conejos y por tanto es lógico que éstos sean amigos del pequeño Antonius (lol XD lo he llamado Antonius por culpa de una amiga XDDD (Oh Izu ye little…))**

**Esto es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye :3**

**Miruru. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Abeona, eos protege.**

_**Capítulo 2**_

- ¡Hispania~! -gritó el chico corriendo hacia dónde estaba el otro- ¿Te has enterado? Papá Roma ha venido a tu casa. -se quedó algo callado viendo como la expresión de Hispania era la de alguien que no sabía nada- ¿No lo has visto?

- No. -se fijó en la cara de decepción de Galia- Espera, ¿quieres decir que el viejo ha venido y ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir a vernos?

- Quizás tiene algún asunto importante… -dijo Galia llevándose la mano delante de la boca, un poco inseguro.

- ¿Más importante que nosotros? -dijo Hispania con cierta indignación- Hace meses que no los vemos, por lo menos podría venir a decir hola, ¿no? -Galia afirmó con la cabeza- ¡Ya está! ¡Tengo una idea! Preguntemos por dónde está y vayamos a perseguirlo.

- ¿Eso no sería acoso? -dijo Galia frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Y lo que él hace también podría ser abandono. Así que ya estamos en paz -dijo el hispano con cara de decisión.

Aquel gesto convenció al galo y empezaron su ardua tarea de investigación. Preguntaron a algunos oficiales romanos y acabaron por descubrir, con alegría, que Roma estaba por la ciudad. Estuvieron más de dos horas dando vueltas sin encontrarlo hasta que lo divisaron por una calle. Hispania agarró de la mano a Galia tirando de él y empezaron a perseguirlo a una distancia prudencial. Aquello no les duró demasiado. Después de ver como Roma hablaba con la vigésimo novena mujer, perdieron el interés y decidieron volver a casa. Aunque no les había hecho perder las ganas de tomarse la justicia por su mano.

- Sé que eres nuevo en esto, así que te lo explicaré. Llenamos estos cuencos, los ponemos en el suelo y cuando venga que los pise y se moje.

- ¿Y con esto logramos…? -empezó Galia arqueando una ceja.

- Que se moje las piernas y vengarnos -dijo Hispania mirándolo inocentemente- Todo tiene sentido.

Tras una productiva tarde charlando (y lo que no era charlar también) con sus chicas, Roma volvía a casa para ver a sus niños. Los vio a ambos e iba a saludarlos cuando ambos pasaron de largo, corriendo y jugando a no sabía el qué. Suspiró un poco; le hubiera hecho ilusión que hubieran corrido hacia él y se le hubieran echado a los brazos mientras le decían lo que le habían echado de menos, como suele pasar en los ensayos de los grandes escritores. Hispania y Galia se quedaron quietos a espaldas de Roma, observando todo sin perderse detalle. Cuando Roma intentó entrar metió los pies de lleno en los cuencos de agua. Se hizo el silencio mientras Roma seguía mirando al infinito mientras intentaba asimilar qué había ocurrido. Galia empezó a reír un poco por lo bajo encontrando la escena realmente divertida, a Hispania se le empezó a contagiar esa risa a pesar que normalmente aguantaba el tipo ante esas cosas.

- N-no te rías… que nos va a pillar -dijo Hispania, ajeno al hecho de que Roma pensó en él el primero.

- Hispaniaaa…. -dijo Roma con un tono de voz mortecino, girándose hacia atrás. Lo que no se esperaba era ver también a Galia riendo- Así que estás intentando corromper a Galia…

- ¿Eeeh? Galia ha participado porque ha querido. Yo no le obligo a nada -dijo Hispania mirándole inocentemente. Pero Roma no atendía a razones; miró a Galia- Está bien, ahora toca correr.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Galia ahora confuso

- ¡Vamos! ¡Si no corremos el viejo nos va a pillar! -dijo Hispania con la sonrisa en el rostro viendo como Roma había puesto los pies en tierra seca y miraba a los niños.

Agarró la mano de Galia y empezó a tirar de él. A los pocos segundos Roma empezó a correr detrás de ellos.

- Venid aquí. Hacerle eso a vuestro padre -dijo Roma persiguiéndolos- Os tendría que dar vergüenza. ¡Así que venid aquí!

- Papá Roma se lo merecía -dijo Galia riendo mientras corría. A pesar de la situación, aquello le parecía gracioso.

- Eso, eso -dijo Hispania riendo también, aún agarrando la mano de Galia mientras corrían. Repentinamente notó como Roma lo agarraba de un brazo, soltó la mano de Galia- ¡Huye sin mí!

- Te tengo… -dijo Roma semi-agachado, cogiendo a Hispania en lo alto.

- ¡Oyeee! Suelta a Hispania -dijo Galia lanzándose al ataque de Roma. Éste no se esperaba una reacción así por parte del galo y se llevó un golpe en la cara que le hizo soltar a Hispania- ¡Corre!

Agarró la mano de Hispania y ambos empezaron a correr de nuevo, huyendo del lugar donde estaba Roma. El mayor los miró por un momento en silencio y sonrió tiernamente. Le gustaba ver que se llevaban tan bien, que casi parecían hermanos de sangre realmente. Se incorporó y siguió persiguiéndolos ya que aquello se había convertido en el juego que compartían.

* * *

- Uwah, ¡qué maravilla! -gritó emocionado Hispania viendo la medalla que le enseñaba Galia- Tu bulla es diferente.

- Es bonita, ¿verdad? -dijo Galia sonriendo- ¡Ah! Mira, ya sale.

Ambos chicos dirigieron la vista hacia una construcción de la cuál salió Roma acompañado de una mujer. La susodicha se llamaba Tiberia, la solía visitar cada dos visitas que hacía a la península. Bebía los vientos por Roma (bueno, como el 99% de las mujeres que se veían con Roma) y siempre le obsequiaba con algo. Todo eso lo sabían porque se habían dedicado a espiar a Roma mientras no pasaba el tiempo con ellos.

- Uh, ya está de nuevo con la misma canción -dijo Galia frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras escuchaba a la mujer suplicarle a Roma que no se marchara.

- No es que no tenga razón -dijo Hispania- Me da pena la pobre mujer.

Observaron como Roma empezó un discurso de palabrería adornada mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la miraba seductoramente. Galia observaba atentamente cada movimiento que su padre postizo hacía e Hispania miraba algo distraído. Galia se arrimó un poco al hispano y le agarró una mano, el susodicho le miró interrogante.

- Hispania… ¿Por qué no me regalas tu bulla como símbolo de nuestra profunda amistad? -dijo mirándolo a los ojos imitando la mirada que Roma había dirigido a la mujer.

- No. Es mía. Tú tienes tu bulla, no seas avaricioso -dijo Hispania sonriendo y dejando totalmente descolocado a Galia. Escuchó como refunfuñaba un poco y después le sonreía, aún sin soltarle la mano.

- Va por favor -puso su mejor sonrisa de angelito, Hispania negó con la cabeza. Se esforzó y logró que dos lagrimitas salieran de sus ojos- Por favor~… -Hispania volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ahora Galia frunció el ceño y le soltó la mano- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué contigo no funciona nada? Consigo un montón de comida y regalos cuando uso estas tácticas con cualquier mujer.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó Hispania mirándole sin entender. Galia empezó a preguntarse si lo hacía a propósito realmente- ¡Ah, lo hemos perdido!

Ambos miraron a los lados y no vieron a Roma por ninguna parte. Aquello les fastidiaba los planes. Hispania se llevó las manos a la nuca despreocupadamente y Galia pensaba cómo arreglar aquello o qué hacer.

- Vamos Hispania. Hay cosas que quiero probar -dijo Galia tirando de él

- ¿Cosas? -preguntó Hispania dejándose arrastrar por él- ¿Qué cosas?

- ¿Quieres dulces o no? -dijo Galia mirándolo. Hispania afirmó con la cabeza insistentemente- Entonces ven conmigo y yo te daré dulces.

Minutos después Hispania se encontraba apoyado contra un edificio mirando como Galia hablaba con una mujer usando el mismo estilo que había visto emplear a Roma haría un rato.

- Vaya, ¿pues no eres Hispania? -escuchó a una voz femenina.

- Lucia -dijo Hispania feliz sonriendo a la mujer.

Lucia era una chica soltera que en algunas ocasiones había estado cuidando de él y le había regalado cosas. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero cada vez que le sonreía, Lucia se desvivía por él y le cuidaba. No es que le molestara, aquella chica era muy amable. Lucia le hizo un gesto para que se esperara y salió con unos cuantos dulces.

- Son para ti -dijo sonriendo cómplice- Puedes compartirlos con él si quieres -señaló a Galia, que seguía hablando con la otra mujer- Pero que no se aproveche y te los quite todos.

- ¡Claro que no! Si lo intenta, le pegaré una paliza -dijo sonriente Hispania. Lucia rió y le acarició el pelo un poco antes de irse.

Galia se sentía triunfante. Había logrado conseguir otro regalo y no se había esforzado demasiado por conseguirlo. Empezaba a encontrar aquello divertido. Se acercó a Hispania.

- Mira lo que me ha… -empezó enseñándole los dulces, pero entonces vio como Hispania también tenía algo- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tienes tú también? ¿Qué truco has usado?

- ¿Truco? -preguntó Hispania sin entender, comiendo un dulce tranquilamente. Galia suspiró sintiéndose un poco derrotado por el hispano.

* * *

- Germania, Germania~ -insistió Hispania tirándole de la túnica. El susodicho alzó una ceja mirando interrogante a los dos chicos mientras bebía algo- ¿Qué es una orgía?

Estuvo a punto de escupir el líquido que tenía en la boca, tragó y se le fue la mitad por el otro lado. Obviamente empezó a toser. Los niños le dieron golpecitos en la espalda intentando que se le pasara. Cuando por fin podía respirar con normalidad, los miró con el ceño fruncido ligeramente y observó que le habían hecho la pregunta en serio.

- ¿De dónde habéis aprendido esa palabra? -dijo mientras pensaba en un candidato claro y único. Pero prefería preguntarlo por si acaso.

_"Unas semanas antes"_

- No, no, no. De ahí no te mueves, viejo -dijo Hispania extendiendo los brazos para así abarcar más trozo e impedir que avanzara.

- Nos debes una explicación -dijo Galia mirándolo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- ¿E-eh? -dijo Roma intentando hacerse el loco sonriendo tensamente.

- Parece que no sabe de qué le hablamos… -dijo Hispania desilusionado.

- ¡Eh! -le dijo con reproche Galia, pegándole un golpecito en la cabeza a Hispania- No dejes que te engañe tan fácilmente. Sí que sabe.

Roma suspiró internamente. Ese chico se había echado a perder por culpa de Hispania. Al principio era amable y el hijo que todo padre desearía tener. El hispano lo había transformado en su doble azucarado. Bueno… Ya era todo un punto que no lo llamara viejo. Lo cierto es que había obtenido contactos y últimamente venía a Hispania a "fiestas".

- Os tengo dicho que no puedo llevaros -dijo Roma poniendo los brazos en jarra- Son reuniones de adultos y vosotros no lo sois.

- Pero si somos mayores, ya nos sabemos atar las sandalias y… -empezó Hispania

- ¡También nos dan regalos! ¡Merecemos ir! -dijo Galia intentando argumentar algo de peso.

- No es no. Cuando seáis adultos ya hablaremos de nuevo sobre el tema -dijo Roma- Ahora si me permitís…

Los niños se agarraron de las piernas de Roma, impidiéndole el movimiento. El mayor intentó andar con ellos pero no podía. Se paró y los miró fijamente. Si no le dejaban ir no llegaría a tiempo.

- Aunque sea dinos qué es eso que te aleja de nosotros para que así podamos odiarlo sin saber siquiera qué es -dijo Hispania mirándolo suplicante y haciendo un puchero.

- Ah, e-está bien… -dijo Roma algo emocionado viendo lo mono que era Hispania cuando se lo proponía- Se llama "orgía". El tema se acabó, ahora dejadme o llegaré tarde.

_"Fin flashbacks"_

- Me lo imaginaba… Este hombre no hace más que idioteces… -dijo Germania en un murmullo, aún con los ojos entrecerrados. Se fijó entonces en que los chicos seguían esperando una respuesta- Son cosas de mayores.

- ¿Eh? ¡No es justo! -exclamó Hispania cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Siempre contestáis lo mismo! Cosas de mayores, cosas de mayores -replicó Galia- Somos mayores. Al menos nos podría dar una explicación de por qué no pasa tiempo con nosotros.

- No hay explicación. Las cosas de mayores son eso mismo: cosas de mayores. Vosotros sois niños, así que no hay necesidad de explicároslo. Que Roma no aproveche este tiempo con vosotros y esté a punto de irse sólo significa que es imbécil -dijo Germania con su habitual expresión inmutable- Ahora salid fuera a jugar un rato y dejad el tema.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron un trozo en silencio. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente se quedaron parados a la vez, como si hubieran puesto en acuerdo el número de pasos que darían hasta detenerse.

- Ni de coña. -dijo Hispania.

- Eso mismo pienso yo -dijo Galia- Todos nos están subestimando y diciendo que si somos niños. Además no nos explican nada. Vamos a seguirlo. Si no quieren contárnoslo, tendremos que averiguarlo por nosotros mismos, Hispania.

No planearon demasiado la estrategia debido a la experiencia que tenían en seguir a Roma cuando menos se lo esperaba. Primero lo localizaron y después esperaron escondidos hasta que, finalmente, Roma salió en dirección a sus misteriosas "orgías". Galia le pegó un codazo a Hispania para despertarlo de su sopor después de horas esperando.

- Agh… este sitio está muy vigilado… -dijo apenado Hispania viendo los guardias que se apostaban en la entrada del edificio al que había entrado Roma.

- Pues tenemos que entrar como sea -dijo Galia frunciendo el ceño- No hemos venido aquí para echarnos atrás ahora. Tenemos que demostrar que somos adultos.

- Lo sé, pero aún así… -dijo Hispania no muy convencido- ¿Y si miramos por la parte de atrás? Quizás encontremos un lugar por el cual colarnos.

- Buena idea. Venga, vamos -dijo Galia empezando a empujar a Hispania, escondiéndose ambos entre arbustos.

Dieron un buen rodeo para pasar desapercibidos entre los arbustos. Por fin llegaron a la parte trasera de la construcción, donde no había ningún guardia. Los dos chicos se miraron sonrientes, esperanzados. Coordinados como si fueran los mejores allanadores de morada del mundo, Hispania puso la mano para ayudar a Galia a entrar por una ventana que no quedaba demasiado alta. Una vez dentro, Galia ayudó a entrar a Hispania agarrándolo por las manos y tirando de él. Se quedaron un momento en silencio notando sus corazones acelerados. Ambos estaban nerviosos y emocionados. Iban a saber por fin qué era aquello y así serían más adultos. Se quitaron las sandalias y empezaron a andar de puntillas por el lugar. Hispania se quedó quieto cuando empezaron a escuchar murmullo de voces.

- ¿Qué es eso? -murmuró en voz baja

- No sé, pero vamos, no te quedes quieto ahora -dijo Galia.

Ruidos raros se escuchaban de una de las habitaciones. Hispania y Galia se asomaron cada uno por un lado y vieron como, entre los presentes, también se encontraba Roma.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? -dijo Hispania mirando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

- Yo qué sé. Esto es lo que ellos llaman cosas de adultos -dijo Galia- Sé lo mismo que tú. Pero papá Roma no deja de sonreír, así que supongo que se lo están pasando bien.

- Pero… no lo entiendo. Ésa de ahí no deja de quejarse -dijo Hispania refiriéndose a los pronunciados gemidos de una mujer- Quizás no se lo pasan tan bien.

A medida que descubrían más cosas en aquella escena, perdían más las ganas de hablar. Estaban atónitos intentando comprender por qué hacían aquello y qué significado tenía, pero eran demasiado pequeños para comprenderlo. Tantas cosas que no alcanzaban a comprender les hicieron sentirse fuera de lugar, sentir que estaban haciendo algo mal.

- No deberíamos estar aquí -dijo Hispania sin apartar los ojos de la escena.

- Tienes razón. Vámonos -dijo Galia también mirando la escena.

En un silencio absoluto, Hispania y Galia salieron del sitio y se alejaron unos pasos. Cada uno miraba a una dirección diferente con el ceño fruncido intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Por un momento se miraron, como si tuvieran que decirse algo, pero entonces se escuchó ruido de pasos acercándose.

- Corre, antes que nos pillen -dijo Galia.

Echaron a correr perdiéndose a la vista. Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos niños dijo nada más al respecto.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más. El fanfic serán tres capítulos así que el próximo será el último. Este capítulo en concreto tiene algunas cosas que me encantaron escribir. Por una parte esa relación de bichejos haciendo trastadas que tienen Antonio y Francis xD. Por otra parte es el proceso de pérdida de la inocencia. El que más la pierde es Francis xD pero bueno, eso es algo que ya se sabía que iba a pasar jajaja. La parte de Germania y la orgía… No comments *lol* **

_Ari-Yasha, _**jajaja graciaaas~ Espero ver tu review por aquí y que te guste el capi con más dosis de chibi!Antonio xD**

_Alega Dathe,_** la verdad es que hay poquitas historias de España y Francia y en el periodo con Roma no había visto aún ninguno. Aw, me alegra que de momento te guste, espero que no te decepcione ;3;**

_Nikie Blue, _**Ahaha ¿mantener alto el listón literario de la sección? Wow eso es demasiada responsabilidad y honor, creo que me halagas mucho *azorada* *////* Bien si mueres no seguirías leyendo y eso sería sad ;3; aunque a ver a quien matas ;A; XD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Misaaaoooo -la aguanta para que no se caiga al suelo (?)- *w* waah me emociona que esperaras mi fanfic ;3; Siii yo también creo que son muy monoooos. Jajaja yo la puse pensando inocentemente y después pensé que podría sonar rara así que puse aclaración xD Jajaja pero tiene su parte mona que le llame viejo y en realidad le quiera tanto 3 Cuídate tú también**

_Azturial, _**jajajaja ¿te maté con la frase de los conejos? El pobre quería amigos, yo creo que los conejos no hacen demasiada compañía después de tanto rato xD. Bueno ya se ve como se fueron pervirtiendo. Los intentos fueron inútiles, el niñito lo seguirá llamando "viejo" xDDD Espero que te gustara el capítulo, saludos.**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Miruru.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abeona, eos protege.**

_**Capítulo 3**_

- Oye Galia, ¿tú alguna vez te has besado con alguien? -dijo el chico mirándolo tranquilamente. Galia pegó un pequeño brinco sorprendido por el cambio de tema abrupto.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -cuestionó el galo frunciendo un poco el ceño

- Es que. -empezó con energía el hispano, incorporándose y sentándose en el suelo- Llevo preguntándome cómo debe ser darse un beso.

- Papá Roma nos ha dado besos -dijo Galia aún frunciendo más el ceño.

- No me refiero a esos besos -dijo Hispania- Me refiero al tipo de besos que vimos en aquel lugar -Galia no parecía entender a qué se refería con "aquel lugar"- ¡La orgía!

Galia se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que vieron ese día. Vale, Hispania tenía razón. Los besos que se daba la gente en aquel lugar no tenían nada que ver con los que Roma les daba a ellos.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también estoy algo intrigado -dijo Galia- Parecían disfrutar los besos. ¿Quizás en la boca es diferente?

- No lo sé.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Había muchas dudas que les habían quedado en el aire tras haberse colado en la orgía. El problema principal es que no podían decírselo a Roma ya que se habían colado sin permiso. El otro problema era que cuando empezaban a hablar del tema, el silencio acababa predominando. Galia gateó un poco sobre el césped, acercándose a Hispania.

- Oye Hispania -empezó Galia- ¿Y si lo probamos? Yo podría darte un beso y así sabemos ambos lo que se siente.

El hispano se quedó mirando al otro con una expresión no muy convencida. No podía negar que la idea era tentadora, pero por una parte se preguntaba si aquello no estaría mal. Galia acercó la cara hasta la del otro, a corta distancia a ver si así el hispano cedía a la intriga.

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué creíste que yo me habría besado con alguien? -preguntó en un tono más suave Galia.

- Porque… Siempre estás tonteando con las chicas y pensé que ya habrías. -dijo Hispania algo desconcentrado mirando los labios del galo. La curiosidad le vencía por momentos- G-Galia… ¿Probamos lo del beso?

El galo sonrió victorioso por un momento. No tenía ni idea de cómo era, sólo imitaría lo que recordaba. Cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los del hispano durante un rato. Al poco se separó y se quedó mirando al suelo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Hispania se había llevado una mano a los labios y parecía pensativo.

- No lo entiendo. Yo no he sentido nada raro -dijo Hispania finalmente rompiendo el silencio- ¿Y tú?

- Lamento decirlo pero yo tampoco -contestó Galia mirándole.

- Pues aquella gente parecía estar como no sé… diferente. No creo que estuvieran así sólo por esto -dijo Hispania- No lo entiendo.

- Quizás hemos hecho algo mal. Tendré que probar más -dijo acercándose de nuevo a Hispania. El susodicho le pegó un golpe en la frente.

- Anda estate quieto. No ha sido especial y no va a ser diferente porque sea el segundo. No hagas tonterías -dijo Hispania sonriendo, cosa que dejó a Galia totalmente desolado.

* * *

Volvió a otear el horizonte sin ver lo que esperaba. Galia se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño preocupado. Hacía un buen rato que Hispania debería haber llegado a sus tierras. No entendía qué le pasaba por la cabeza al chico en ocasiones. Repentinamente se fijó en que una figura se acercaba hacia donde estaba. Abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Hispania venía cojeando hacia él, estaba sucio y tenía arañazos por algunas zonas del cuerpo. El más profundo estaba en la mejilla y sangraba.

- ¡Hispania! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Deja que te ayude -dijo Galia pasando el brazo por encima de su hombro para sujetarlo mejor.

- Ah, unos señores vinieron por el norte, desembarcaron y me atacaron -dijo Hispania sonriendo un poco- Mientras huía me caí y me hice daño en el tobillo.

Galia frunció el ceño preocupado mientras conducía a Hispania al lado de un río cercano. No es que él no sufriera ataques y en esos momentos Hispania se preocupaba por él. Que de la noche a la mañana unos tipos entraran en su casa y se decidieran a atacarlo y perseguirlo era preocupante. Mojó un trapo en el río y empezó a limpiar los rasguños con cuidado. El hispano se quejó un par de veces y en otras cuantas le dio las gracias a Galia. Finalmente el susodicho le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice.

- No tienes por qué darme las gracias -dijo Galia poniendo los brazos en jarra e inflando un poco los mofletes- Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Tú lo has hecho otras veces por mí. Lo único que me preocupa es si estarás bien.

- No te preocupes, Galia -contestó Hispania dándole un abrazo y sonriéndole- Seguramente sólo estaban de paso. Así que deja de poner esa expresión de preocupado.

* * *

Galia se movía por la frontera de su casa de un lado para otro, mirando a espacios cortos de tiempo al horizonte. Hispania volvía a llegar excesivamente tarde. No era extraño que a veces se retrasara un poco, se distraía con demasiada facilidad. Pero el hecho de que se retrasara tanto ya le hacía preocuparse. Escuchó ruido de gritos y se giró a mirar. Un par de hombres perseguía a Hispania, que iba unos metros más adelante. Llevaba la ropa medio rota y otra vez tenía rasguños.

- ¡H-Hispania! -gritó Galia preocupado.

El grito distrajo al chico y tropezó cayendo de bruces al suelo. Se levantó un poco quejándose por lo bajo del dolor. Sus ojos se encontraron y Galia empezó a descender por las rocas intentando llegar a dónde estaba Hispania.

- ¡N-no vengas! -dijo ahogadamente. Los hombres llegaron hasta donde estaba y lo agarraron de los brazos al mismo tiempo que empezaba a pegar manotazos- ¡S-soltadme!

Galia apretaba los puños mirando la situación de lejos. Hispania había empezado a forcejear contra uno de los hombres hasta el punto de hacerle daño. Aquello despertó su enfado y le golpeó en una mejilla, dejándolo algo atónito. El otro lo cargó en el hombro y la bulla quedó colgando. El objeto llamó la atención del que acompañaba al que lo estaba cargando.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Es mío! ¡No lo toquéis! -gritó Hispania intentando apartar la mano que agarraba la bulla. Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios cuando vio como le arrancaba el collar y lo tiraba al suelo- ¡N-no!

Los dos muchachos lloraban: Hispania viendo como el regalo de su padre era tirado y como estaba siendo capturado. Galia lloraba porque se sentía impotente de ver lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo y no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. Era más que su amigo, casi lo sentía como si fuera su hermano. Aquello era horrible y deseaba que su padre estuviera allí para ayudarles. Hispania observó con horror como los hombres daban media vuelta y se lo llevaban hacia la península.

- ¡G-Galia! ¡Llama a papá Roma! ¡Dile que me venga a salvar! ¡Por favor! -gritó Hispania entre lágrimas, extendiendo la mano hacia el galo- ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Dile que ya no lo llamaré viejo más! ¡Pero que no me abandone, por favor!

Roma no vino. Hispania fue invadida por los bárbaros y él al poco tiempo también fue invadido. Por mucho que dijo que les protegería, Roma no llegó. En ocasiones pensó si su padre odiaba a Hispania y era ése el motivo por el cual no lo había venido a ayudar. Años después se enteró que el Imperio Romano había desaparecido y que Roma había desaparecido. La historia le encogió el corazón y durante mucho tiempo no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

Hacía muchísimos años que no veía a Hispania y sabía que su suerte no había sido de las mejores. Después de muchos años bajo dominio bárbaro, de peleas entre los propios bárbaros dentro de su territorio, Hispania había sido invadida de nuevo, esta vez por árabes. Por suerte él logró deshacerse de la invasión musulmana, Hispania no había tenido tanta suerte de nuevo. Tuvo que olvidarse de todo ese asunto ya que pasó cien años luchando por mantener su identidad y peleando con Arthur, al cual había estado cuidando por un tiempo. Costó demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo, pero logró salir del paso.

- Señor, han llegado noticias de que la península se ha reunificado y que finalmente los moros han sido expulsados.

Y sintió una curiosidad que hacía mucho que no sentía. Una curiosidad similar a la que había sentido cuando era pequeño. Tenía ganas de ver a Hispania, así que formó una pequeña comparsa de hombres y se dirigió a la península. Gracias a sus contactos descubrió dónde se encontraban los altos dirigentes y él. Cuando llegaron no hacía más que mirar a los lados, intentando reconocer en cualquiera de esos adultos al chico con el que había jugado cuando era pequeño.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces ahí parado curioseando? -escuchó a una voz decir detrás de él.

Se giró y se quedó algo sorprendido mirando al joven de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que también le devolvía una mirada algo sorprendida. Notaban cierta emoción porque reconocían facciones en el rostro del otro, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían inseguros porque no estaban convencidos de que fuera realmente él.

- ¿H-Hispania? -consiguió finalmente pronunciar

- ¿Tú eres… Galia? -dijo el otro chico totalmente anonadado. El galo afirmó con la cabeza un poco, sonriendo. No sabía cuál sería la reacción del hispano. Repentinamente se le tiró a los brazos, abrazándolo- ¡Galia! ¡Eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alegría!

Aquella reacción le hizo reír. A pesar que su aspecto había cambiado, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo chico alegre e impulsivo que se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos. Lo apartó un poco para verlo bien y sonrió de lado.

- ¡Wow, te ves muy sexy, Hispania! -le dijo de manera galante.

- Jajaja, veo que no has perdido ese toque adulador. Es más, te has vuelto más bueno en ello -le respondió el otro.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada sobre mi aspecto? Hispania no es agradable con su viejo amigo~ -dijo acercándose a él y pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

- Tú también te ves muy bien, te has vuelto apuesto -le dijo el hispano.

- También desbordo glamour, mon amí -dijo acercándose peligrosamente al otro, que no se daba cuenta de nada.

- ¿Damos un paseo? -dijo el otro al ver que la gente se los quedaba mirando, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. ¿Tan raro era? No era muy diferente del comportamiento que tenía entonces. Quizás un poco más pronunciado que antes, pero el mismo al fin y al cabo.

Suspiró resignado cuando tuvo que soltarlo, pero accedió a ir a otro sitio en el cual pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad. Los primeros temas de los que hablaron eran banales. El tiempo, el viaje y poco más. El español lo llevó a su nueva casa.

- Tu casa sigue siendo igual de cálida, ¿eh, Hispania? -dijo sonriente.

- ¡Ah sí! Ya no me llamo Hispania -dijo el susodicho mirándolo con una sonrisa- Ahora soy España. Acuérdate, ¿vale?

- Ah, pues ya puestos, yo tampoco me llamo Galia. Soy Francia -dijo- Que tampoco se te olvide.

- Vale, lo recordaré -dijo sonriente.

- Te… ¿Te enteraste de lo de Roma? -dijo Francia mirándolo con el rostro serio. El del español se quedó sin expresión durante un rato largo hasta que afirmó con la cabeza.- Cuando me enteré no supe cómo reaccionar. Quiero decir… ¡Pasamos muchos ratos junto a él!

- Si te soy sincero… Durante tiempo lo odié -dijo España sonriendo débilmente al otro, sentándose en un sofá que había en la sala en al que estaban- Pensé que me había mentido y que sí tenía algo contra mí. Que por eso no me había venido a rescatar. Después me enteré que había desaparecido y… Me sentí algo mal por haber pensado de aquella forma.

- Te entiendo, no te preocupes -dijo Francis poniéndole la mano en el hombro- Yo también pensé por mucho tiempo que lo que pasó no tenía sentido. Incluso empecé a pensar que te guardaba rencor por algún motivo y que por eso no venía. Aquella idea tampoco me gustaba. Si hubiera sido más fuerte te hubiera intentado ayudar.

- No. No tienes razón. Ni el viejo ni tú tuvisteis culpa alguna -dijo Antonio sonriendo un poco- La culpa fue mía por no ser fuerte. Si hubiera sido fuerte no hubiera necesitado que nadie me protegiera.

- ¿Y si lo dejamos en un empate? -dijo Francia agarrándolo por el mentón y mirándole a los ojos.

La misma sensación que tuvo la vez que lo conoció lo embargó. Se hacía demasiado extraño ver al español triste y no deseaba que esa conversación le produjera ningún recuerdo triste. No quería que fuera esa la impresión que se le quedara al chico de su reencuentro. Se acercó a los labios del español, sellándolos con los suyos. Notó al principio la mirada sorprendida de éste, pero cerró los ojos y jadeó un poco cuando Francis profundizó en el beso. Cuando se separó se fijó en el rostro algo sonrojado y a la vez sorprendido de España y recordó con ternura lo que le agradaba ese chico.

- E-esto… -dijo Antonio bajando la mirada aún confundido.

- Mucho mejor que el primero, ¿verdad? -le dijo el francés con media sonrisilla. El español afirmó y eso le hizo reír un poco. Al menos era sincero.

- S-se ha sentido totalmente diferente -dijo Antonio aún ligeramente sonrojado mirando a Francis- ¿P-puedes hacerlo otra vez?

Rió de nuevo ante su petición. Le empujó un poco desde la altura de los hombros para apoyarlo en el respaldo del sofá y puso una rodilla entre las piernas de Antonio. Aquello hizo que Antonio se pusiera un poco nervioso y, al contrario de lo que imaginó, ese hecho le divertía. Observó con satisfacción como el español, aunque torpemente, correspondía al beso. Sus manos se movían un poco inquietas, como queriendo estar ocupadas con algo pero sin saber qué hacer, así que las cogió y las puso alrededor de su cintura mientras él acariciaba el cuello del español con un dedo, de manera juguetona. Cuando se separó del beso, ambos tenían la respiración ligeramente entrecortada, Francia se acercó al oído de España, rozando su mejilla contra la del otro.

- ¿Sabes, His-pa-nia~? Siempre hay algo que me quedé con ganas de hacer -dijo Francia melosamente al oído del español.

- ¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres? -le preguntó el otro sin soltar el agarre de la cintura de Francis.

- Aquello que vimos en una de las grandes fiestas que Roma se daba -dijo Francis y bajó el tono a un susurro- No sé si me entiendes ~

- A-Aquello… N-no creo que sea buena idea, Francia -dijo Antonio estremeciéndose un poco al notar un dedo jugueteando con el pelo en su nuca.

- Vamos… Ya lo hice con una mujer -dijo Francia dejando cortos besos por el cuello del muchacho, sintiéndose satisfecho al escuchar como se le entrecortaba la respiración- Ahora me gustaría hacerlo con un hombre.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo? H-hay muchos hombres más, ¿no? -dijo el español intentando apartar a Francis de su cuello- Puedes acostarte con cualquiera. Seguro que hay algunos dispuestos.

- Pero es que me gustas tú, Hispania… Eres tan lindo intentando resistirte a pesar que tú también sientes curiosidad -dijo Francia empezando a introducir su mano por dentro de la ropa, rozando la piel- No quiero que la primera vez sea con cualquiera sabiendo que puede ser con un… "buen amigo" Aún más… con alguien que es prácticamente mi hermano.

- Siendo hermanos a-aún es más desagradable, F-Francia… -dijo España prosiguiendo con aquel forcejeo débil. Lo cierto es que Francis tenía razón, aquello le daba curiosidad.

- Pero no lo somos, así que es permisible. Es por los viejos tiempos, Hispania~ -siguió insistiendo el galo, desabrochando los botones de la camisa y acallándolo con un beso.

No supo exactamente en qué momento fue, sólo que en algún punto dejó de resistirse y empezó incluso a participar ayudando a Francis a quitarse la ropa. Rodeó el cuello del francés mientras seguía perdiéndose en esos besos que cada vez le parecían más adictivos, jadeando un poco por el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos. Con un movimiento cuidadoso, Francis se apartó del agarre y le dio la vuelta al español, haciendo que quedara a cuatro patas, apoyando los brazos en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

- G-Galia… n-no sé si deberíamos seguir -dijo inseguro el español volviendo a llamar al otro por el nombre que más había usado para referirse a él, sintiéndolo más familiar que el otro.

- Vamos, no te preocupes… -dijo entreabriendo un poco las piernas del español e intentando introducir un dedo de la mano izquierda.

- Uh. D-duele… -se quejó el español

Aquello echó para atrás al francés. Vale, tenía que reconocer que no tenía experiencia alguna en relaciones sexuales con hombres. Era la primera vez y todo lo que hacía era experimental. Se quedó un momento dudando y una idea le vino a la mente. Si lo mojaba quizás entraría más fácilmente y así le dolería menos. Lamió concienzudamente los dedos de la mano derecha y empezó de nuevo. El español se quejaba pero no tanto como antes y al menos entró con menos dificultad. Los quejidos ahogados de España lo excitaban y empezó a impacientarse. Sacó el dedo y empezó a introducir su miembro pero no fue tan fácil como imaginaba. Era demasiado estrecho y el español se quejó ahogadamente.

- Galia, d-déjalo ya… -dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomando por los ojos- Me haces daño…

- Espera… es sólo que no… -dijo el francés con el ceño fruncido, retrocediendo el poco camino que había avanzado y notándose nervioso.

No quería que el español se echara atrás antes de que encontrara la manera de hacerlo como Dios manda. Decidió que quizás necesitaba introducir otro dedo. No podía recordar cuántos había visto que usaban en aquella orgía que vieron cuando eran pequeños. De los mismos nervios, introdujo el segundo dedo demasiado rápido y un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios del español.

- T-ten cuidado -dijo con cierto reproche- No soy… -quejido- un juguete…

- Lo siento -dijo el francés intentando que viera que no lo hacía a propósito.

La impaciencia le estaba perdiendo y después de ver que no molestaba con el segundo dedo, volvió a intentar penetrarlo, logrando de nuevo provocar dolor al español y comprobar como no podría lograrlo aún así. Resopló exasperado saliendo el poco trozo e introdujo tres dedos con cuidado. El español se giró un poco y le pegó un tortazo con el codo en la cara.

- ¿S-Se puede saber a qué cojones estás jugando? -dijo sonriendo pero visiblemente enfadado.

- … ¡E-Estoy en ello! -dijo Francia sobándose con la mano libre el golpe que le había dado en la cara- No te enfades.

- Me duele, así que si no sabes hacer las cosas, muérete -dijo el español sin perder ese tono pasivo-agresivo.

- Woah… das mucho miedo y no eres agradable, Hispania -dijo el francés moviendo un poco los dedos, haciendo que un jadeo entrecortado se escapara de los labios del otro- A la tercera va la vencida.

A pesar que se quejó un poco, esta vez pudo entrar en su interior sin demasiada dificultad.

- Hispania es un sitio más cálido de lo que imaginé -dijo Francis jadeante, sintiendo la necesidad de empezar a moverse.

- C-cállate… -contestó el español jadeante también.

Por un momento Francis se asustó, aún con movimientos lentos se quejaba por lo bajo. Ese sentimiento se transformó en tranquilidad cuando vio que a medida que pasaba el rato el español empezaba a gemir. Aumentó el ritmo del vaivén a medida que su cuerpo lo necesitaba, gimiendo cada vez de manera más sonora ya que la fricción con el interior del español era grande. Besaba el cuello y la espalda del español con la respiración totalmente descompasada y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el placer lo sobrepasó, llegando al orgasmo.

- E-Eso es asqueroso, Galia… -dijo el español entre respiraciones agitadas.

- No fastidies el momento… -dijo el francés saliendo de su interior y besándole en la mejilla- Tampoco ha estado tan mal, ¿no?

- Ah… bueno… -dijo el español arqueando una ceja e intentando sentarse, notando una punzada de dolor- Sigue doliendo… eres un bruto.

- No te quejes, cuando lo he logrado no ha estado tan mal. Tú también llegaste al orgasmo, ¿no?

- ¿Qué? ¿El qué? -dijo España mirándolo sin entender. Francis suspiró sonriendo de lado. España estaba demasiado verde en estos temas aún. Se acercó a él sinuosamente.

- Es cuando el placer te recorre y entonces -se acercó a su oído y le susurró el resto- ¿Sí, verdad?

- No. -dijo España mirándolo como si le acabara de contar algo de lo que no tenía ni idea y se sintiera decepcionado porque daba por hecho que tenía que conocerlo.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! -dijo Francia alarmado

- Pues eso, ¡yo no he sentido eso! -dijo España frunciendo el ceño un poco- ¿Se supone que todo el mundo tiene que sentirlo? Ah espera, será que no lo has hecho bien, como siempre.

Francis sintió como si le acabara de clavar una puñalada por la espalda con aquello último que le dijo. Bajó la mirada a las partes bajas del español y antes que pudiera ver nada éste le había pegado un golpe en la frente que le obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Dónde miras? -dijo sonriendo con aquel tono pasivo-agresivo que le daba miedo.

- Quería comprobar una cosa. ¡Comprobar una cosa! -dijo Francis con ansiedad mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior- ¡Ni hablar…! ¡No voy a dejarte esa mala experiencia! ¡Tu hermanito no lo permitirá!

- Ay, ¿qué demonios intentas? -dijo España intentando apartarse de Francis, que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

- Tranquilo… tu hermanito te hará llegar al orgasmo… haa… haa... haa… -dijo Francis con una cara de pervertido que echaba atrás.

- ¡Estate quieto! -dijo España pegándole un codazo en el estómago que dejó al francés tumbado hacia el otro lado- No fue bueno la primera vez y no lo será la segunda si es ahora. Así que quieto -Francia sintió una puñalada de nuevo al ver la cara de felicidad con la que decía eso- Además, no me uses más de conejillo de indias para probar las cosas por primera vez. Tus primeras veces dan pena.

- P-pero~ -dijo Francis con tono lastimero aún sintiendo el dolor de la última puñalada verbal de España- La tuya era la "tierra abundante en conejos" ¿no? Y tú eres mi lindo conejito~…

España lo miró por un momento sonriente pero en silencio. Francis empezó a temer ese silencio, pero también temía moverse. Repentinamente se le tiró encima clavándole el codo en el estómago. Mientras el otro intentaba recuperarse del golpe, el español se levantó del sofá y recogió su ropa.

- Si en media hora no te has ido, te expulsaré a patadas como a los moriscos -dijo Antonio amenazante.

- Auch~… cuando te pones así definitivamente no eres mono -dijo lloriqueando el francés intentando recuperarse pronto para salir por patas del lugar.

Por muy amigable que fuera España, sabía que cuando decía algo iba en serio. Además sabía que no se echaría atrás seguramente porque fueran amigos. Sólo hacía falta recordar aquellas trastadas que le hacía a Roma de pequeño a pesar el cariño que le tenía.

- Algunas cosas no cambian, ¿eh? -se dijo a sí mismo el francés, sonriendo.

* * *

**Y fin ò.ó. Tralará *baila* Este capi... tengo que reconocer que me divirtió. Escribir el lemon me tenía con la sonrisa en los labios y no por el lemon en sí, más bien por lo FAIL que es xD. Lo mismo con lo del beso xD. ¡Es que! Si esto hubiera sido un fic cualquiera, entonces la primera vez hubiese sido maravillosa. Pero siendo una primera vez y siendo inexpertos... Tenía que ser un maldito desastre. Eso es lo que creo xD.**

**El fanfic no es muy largo, pero abarca lo que quería abarcar yo. Así que creo que el propósito está cumplido. Espero que os haya gustado y paso a comentar vuestros awesome reviews!**

**_Azturial, _****pensé que esa pregunta hecha a Germania tenía que ser divertido xDDD Hispania no tiene culpaaa pobrecitooo. La culpa la tuvo más Roma por hacer orgías y "dejar" que las vieran XD **

**_Misao Kurosaki, _****jajaja Prusia no sale en este fanfic porque históricamente me quedo bastante atrás. Pero tengo pensado hacer (más adelante, porque ahora empecé uno del tema piratas con UK y eso *cejitas*) que será de estos tres xD Aw sí, el ending cantados por ellos, es genial *le encanta* Un saludoooo (la abraza)**

**_Nikie Blue, _****bah pero... corromper inocentes galos y hacer trastadas es algo tan puro e inocente (?) Bueno ya sólo fueron ansias, no de matar... espero... creo... ¿M-mataste a alguien? (sob)**

**_Ari-Yasha, _****jajajaja es la manera perfecta para corromperse xDDDD Gracias por tu review (abrazo)**

**_Alega, _****La inocencia se fue y no escribió ni carta de despedida. Qué mala es. Galia practica xD fue el que inició el Ensayo y Error (lol) Pero es que Hispania es adorable por naturaleza, tú lo ves y como lo ves tan despistado... dan ganas de cuidarlo xD A mí me dan ganas de cuidar a Antonio xD viéndolo tan out-minded xDDD**

**Y eso es todo.**

**Otra vez más...**

**¡Gracias a todos! ¡Os adoro!**

**El próximo fanfic que estoy escribiendo (sí, es un no parar, lo lamento xD) va sobre el tema de piratas. Para quién haya visto las tiras de Arthur puteando a Antonio con los corsarios, entenderá de qué hablo. Nos vemos.**

**Por última vez. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Juas, me repito porque soy feliz xD.**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
